


(Cover) The Casablancas Legacy by Irma66

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Dick discovers that the sins of the past can have unexpected repercussions. Post MKAT.





	(Cover) The Casablancas Legacy by Irma66

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Casablancas Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952238) by [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/pseuds/Irma66). 




End file.
